


Heat

by uchihatake



Series: OBKK AUs [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Human/Hybrid Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Top Uchiha Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihatake/pseuds/uchihatake
Summary: Obito helps out his hybrid boyfriend with his first heat cycle.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: OBKK AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867591
Comments: 8
Kudos: 184





	Heat

It’s the world he’s grown up in, humans and hybrids coexisting harmoniously, so human-hybrid couples are common to see. Obito had met Kakashi on his way home from classes. It was cold outside and Obito wanted a hot chocolate to accompany him on his date with his textbooks and research material for his midterms. He stopped at one of the coffee houses along the way and was drawn the second he walked in. With beautiful silver hair and hypnotic obsidian eyes, Obito noticed the hybrid reading Moby Dick at the table in the corner with hot tea and a slice of pound cake on a plate in front of him. The pull toward him was so powerful, Obito couldn’t stop his legs from moving even if he wanted to. He didn't. It was fate.

He’d known about human-hybrid relationships since he was young. Hearing stories from his friends about the indescribable feeling he’d feel if his mate was a hybrid, he’d never thought that it would happen to him. His face was hot and his heart jumped in his chest as he continued to look over at the hybrid sitting at the table. All he knew, he wasn’t about to let Kakashi disappear from his life.

Summoning his courage, Obito casually made a comment about the novel as he waited for the line in the coffee house to die down and they ended up talking until the sun set over the horizon.

✼

It’s midday and Obito turns the key to his simple one room apartment off campus. He’s done with his classes and just wants to eat, relax and fall into bed. Once inside, he shrugs off his jacket, sets his things by the closet and heads into the living room.

Kakashi is laying on the sofa with the TV playing in the background as he sleeps with his legs drawn up into his chest. Smiling, Obito takes a seat next to Kakashi’s head, reaching out to pet him between the ears. Kakashi lets out a sigh, ears twitching.

It’s cute. Kakashi’s ears are extra furry, with silver tufts of hair on the tips of his ears that remind Obito of a lynx. It’s one of the things that captured his attention first. With one last smile, Obito gets up to find something to eat when a warm hand wraps around his wrist.

“I was enjoying that.”

Obito turns around and finds that Kakashi’s eyes are open. He sits back down on the sofa with a chuckle. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you.”

“I was just napping anyway.” Kakashi scoots up to lay his head on Obito’s lap. “Good day?” he asks, rubbing his cheek against Obito’s muscular thigh.

Obito runs his fingers through Kakashi’s silver locks. “It’s better now that I’m home with you,” he replies quietly. “You didn’t go into work today?”

“Tenzou volunteered to take Rin’s shift so I didn’t need to come in,” Kakashi says with a smile. He sits up to stretch his legs out, his spine arching elegantly, before he’s back in Obito’s lap and nuzzling into his stomach. “Are you hungry? It was too cold to go out so I ordered delivery.”

Kakashi’s voice comes out muffled from his face being pressed into his stomach and Obito chuckles. “I’ll eat in a bit.” His fingers scratch between Kakashi’s ears with a bit more force. He hears a soft moan. He moves to run his thumb along the edge of one of Kakashi’s ears and plays with the tuft of hair at the tip, using his finger to stroke at it. Kakashi moans again and presses his face into his stomach before he turns on his back and looks up at him with bright eyes. Obito leans down and kisses him, softly, but it still gets Kakashi riled up with the way he moans and weaves his fingers through Obito’s hair, pulling him down further for more.

Obito’s noticed a couple of things regarding his hybrid mate recently.

For one, Kakashi’s been extra affectionate—not that Obito’s complaining—but he’s usually the one who initiates contact and Kakashi reciprocates. Now, Kakashi’s always cuddling into him or rubbing his face against his thighs, his stomach or even rubbing against his hands, as if the hybrid is trying to mark him. Second, Kakashi seems a bit more sensitive than usual. Not emotionally, but whenever they touch, it’s like Kakashi reacts more. It’s.. different from his usual behavior.

Again, Obito isn’t complaining though.

When they pull apart, Kakashi’s cheeks are flushed and his eyes are big and bright. Obito caresses his cheek and brushes his bangs from his eyes. Kakashi’s forehead is warm. “Are you feeling okay, baby? You’re a bit warm,” Obito says and he puts his palm against Kakashi’s forehead.

Kakashi frowns, reaching up to feel his own forehead. “I hope I’m not getting a cold,” he grumbles. “I feel fine.”

“You’re probably warm from staying inside the toasty apartment all day,” Obito jokes lightly, moving his hand down to cup Kakashi’s cheek. He gives his boyfriend a peck. “Want to join me for lunch?”

Kakashi nods and smiles.

✼

A few days later, Obito is with his friend and classmate, Raidou, to go over some notes at the university library. It’s a Friday afternoon so the building is completely dead. On the plus side, they’re able to find the best couple of seats in the library on the second floor, the ones that aren’t by windows and doused in blinding light from the sun.

Raidou opens his laptop and sets it on the table between himself and Obito and grabs his notebook from his bag, jotting down a couple quick notes before handing it over to his friend with a smile.

“Thanks for letting me use your notes, Raidou.”

“It’s not a problem. Genma doesn’t finish his shift until a few more hours and I have nothing else to do.”

“What are you two doing after this?”

“He wants to go watch a movie tonight. What about you and Kakashi? You guys doing anything?”

“Not tonight,” Obito says, copying Raidou’s notes into his own notebook. “’Kashi has a fever so he’s not feeling really good.”

“What’s wrong? Is he okay?”

Letting out a sigh, Obito sets his pencil down and looks over to his friend. It’s just them and a couple staff members so Obito isn’t worried about speaking freely. “I don’t know,” he replies. “It’s really weird. He has this really high fever, like, he’s really hot to the touch, but he isn’t getting sick. He’s going to the doctor tomorrow to get it checked out.” Obito sees Raidou’s eyebrows pull together before his friend speaks again.

“How long has it been going on?”

“It’s been about three days, I think. I’m getting worried.”

Silence falls between them as Obito goes back to copying and organizing his notes and Raidou types on his laptop. Obito is worried. It’s been days since his boyfriend was sporting a fever and it hasn’t gotten any better and it’s just so strange that he isn’t even getting sick. Kakashi had been stubborn when he first voiced the idea of getting checked out at the doctor’s, arguing that he wasn’t even sick so how could the doctors find anything wrong with him, but then his fever skyrocketed and Kakashi finally admitted that going to the doctor was probably a good idea.

Obito grabs his pencil to start trying to get some note taking done again until Raidou speaks once more.

“Do you think that maybe Kakashi is going through his heat?”

The pencil slips from his grip. “His what?”

Raidou clears his throat, flushing to the tips of his ears, and leans in close. “His heat,” he repeats quietly, despite the fact that it’s only the two of them. “Genma went through the same thing.”

“I… guess I hadn’t thought about it.” Obito’s throat is dry and he licks his lip. His mind is reeling. The idea of Kakashi’s heat had never crossed his mind until now. Sure, he and everybody else with a hybrid partner is aware of the fact that hybrids experience heat cycles throughout their lifetime but Obito didn’t think that Kakashi’s could come so soon. “Isn’t it a bit sudden?” he questions.

“Well, there are symptoms and signs leading up to it if you know what to look for,” Raidou states as he sits up, taking on the professional air of an expert. “When it was Genma’s turn, he got really restless, like he couldn’t stay in one spot for more than five minutes and he was always rubbing against me, trying to cover me with his scent.”

There’s this ache in the pit of his stomach and Obito swallows (water would be perfect right about now) because now that he thinks about it, Genma’s behavior sounds exactly like what Kakashi has been doing; all the rubbing and touching, the sensitivity. He groans. “What am I going to do, Raidou? We’ve never had to deal with this before and I don’t know if I’m ready! What am I supposed to do? What if I can’t help Kakashi?”

“Relax, Obito. You don’t have to get all hysterical on me. It’s actually not that bad. In fact, I’d say it’s the complete opposite of bad. Just do what you normally do only… a lot more.”

Obito narrows his eyes at Raidou and chucks his pencil at him. “That doesn’t help. What’d you do with Genma?”

Raidou hides behind the screen of his laptop until only his eyes are peeking over the top but Obito sees the pink tinge to his ears. “Umm, well…” Raidou reaches out to fix some strands of hair that have gotten out of place. “I just helped him out with his cycle.”

“Yes, and….” Obito draws the word out. Raidou isn’t giving him all the juicy details and he wants to know.

Raidou sighs and finally spills it all. “I know you want to know so badly so I’ll just tell you. We had a lot of sex until the heat calmed down. He wouldn’t even let me leave the bed to go to the bathroom sometimes.”

“Raidou, I didn’t know you were such a beast!” Obito grins. “How long did it last?”

“Five days.”

“You guys had sex for five days straight?” _Amazing,_ Obito thinks. There’s nothing wrong with that.

“Uh, no- we just… after, we would sleep and then wake up to do it again.” Raidou groans. “Why am I talking about this with you?” He hides his face behind the sleeves to his hoodie. Obito may be one of his closest friends but it’s embarrassing to talk about his sex life in such intimate detail. “But you know, I do think it’s pretty cute you and Kakashi are dealing with it together. Talk about it with the doctor tomorrow. Heats can be… intense.”

Obito groans again.

✼

Kakashi sits in the cold examination room, already changed into the white paper gown, with Obito by his side.

His fever is still going strong but he doesn’t feel sick. Frankly, it’s annoying because he’s hot all the time and for some reason, he can never get comfortable. He lies in one position and then changes; he lies down in another position and changes; it’s especially bad at night when he’s sleeping in Obito’s arms and suddenly feels too hot so he switches positions again and again. He knows it drives Obito crazy but his boyfriend is just too kind a person to tell him.

To be honest, he just wants this whole thing to be over so he can go back to the apartment and cuddle with Obito some more.

Before he has any more time to think deeper about that, the door opens with a knock, and the familiar features of Tsunade pop through the small opening, her mouth stretching into a smile before she opens the door to the room completely to step inside. “Obito and Kakashi, two of my favorite kids.”

Tsunade Senju, one of the biggest names in the medical industry, director of the hospital alongside her boyfriend and work partner Dan Katou and well-known for her extensive research in the study of hybrid health; also a hybrid herself with light brown eyes and long, blond hair.

“But I’m your number one, right?” Obito perks up, sitting up straighter.

“No, Kakashi is,” Tsunade replies with a wink. Obito slumps back against the wall, glancing over at his mate who’s grinning at him evilly. “So I’m a little worried that you’re here today, Kakashi, especially with such a high fever.”

“I feel fine, though,” Kakashi insists.

“Well, we’re just going to make sure that nothing is going on.” On the counter beside the computer lies Kakashi’s file and Tsunade grabs it to look over, taking in the notes the nurse has written down. _High fever but no signs of a cold or flu, skin is hot to the touch, fatigue, restlessness._ Setting the file back down on the counter, Tsunade reaches for the stethoscope hanging around her neck. “Let’s take a listen to your heart,” she murmurs. “Take a deep breath and another… okay, that’s good.” She removes the stethoscope from her ears and writes something down in the file. “Your heart sounds good but I’m still concerned about your high fever so I think it’s best to do a couple more tests on you, okay?”

“Okay,” Kakashi whispers. He’s a bit worried now if Tsunade wants to do more tests on him. He looks over to Obito. Obito gives him a reassuring smile and squeezes his hand gently before getting up from his seat.

“Actually, Obito, you stay here. You’re going to talk to Dan while I take Kakashi back for an exam, okay?”

Obito is confused but doesn’t object. Arguing with Tsunade is never a good idea. He gives Kakashi a little wave as the hybrid leaves the room with a worried expression on his face. He hopes Kakashi will be okay.

✼

The second room Kakashi steps into is a bit bigger than the first one. There’s the usual adjustable chair in the center and an examination table off to the side. Tsunade directs for him to sit on the table and Kakashi does so, setting his hands in his lap nervously.

“Don’t look so scared, Kakashi,” Tsunade teases lightly. “After looking over all your notes and records, I’m quite sure I know what’s causing your high fever. I think your heat is coming soon.”

Kakashi’s eyes widen, his heart pounding in his ears. It’s exciting news. Obito is his mate so it’s only natural that he would experience his first heat with Obito but he is surprised. It’s so sudden. “Really? But I don’t think I’ve been experiencing any of the symptoms?”

“You know it’s different for every hybrid. Some get it earlier in life, others later. But those symptoms will definitely come soon. You already have a high fever and that is one of the most common signs but you’ll notice that a few days before, you’ll start to feel or act differently; you might be more sensitive to Obito or you’ll feel like you want more affection and touches. You’ll become restless. Have you noticed anything like that?”

“Well…” Kakashi looks down at his hands, fidgeting with the paper gown as his cheeks heat up. “It does seem like I’ve been feeling more sensitive whenever Obito and I are- you know- and I feel so hot lately.”

Tsunade nods before taking a seat in the rolling stool and slipping on a new pair of white gloves as Kakashi lies down on his back and lifts the gown up to his chest. “I’ll do a pelvic exam on you to make sure but I’m positive it’ll come within a couple more days.”

✼

Tsunade is right.

A few days later, Kakashi is feeling his heat now, like the force of it has doubled overnight and there’s an uncomfortable hollow ache in his stomach.

He needs Obito.

“Kakashi, are you sure you don’t want to take the rest of the day off?”

Kakashi wipes at his forehead again and takes a deep breath. He just needs to add a dollop of whipped cream to the hot chocolate he’s making and then he’s finished with his last order. He can do it. “I’ll be fine, Tenzou.” The cafe is always busy on the weekends so he feels bad leaving his coworkers alone to handle the rush if he heads back home early. “Hot chocolate for Kurenai?” He sets the mug on the counter and smiles politely when a girl with long hair bows to him and grabs her drink. “There, done,” he says to Tenzou.

A comfortable hush falls over the cafe and Kakashi takes that moment to finally catch his breath. The past couple days, his fever hasn’t eased up and it’s been affecting his work. He loses focus, loses his breath. He can’t cool down and he doesn’t know how much more he can handle without revealing it to the rest of his coworkers. They’d tease the hell out of him.

With all the customers taken care of, Kakashi begins to clean the counter. Tenzou steps in beside him to help, stacking all the cups in place with a grin on his face.

“So how’s the heat been so far?” he asks. “Have you and Obito had any fun with it?”

Kakashi looks over to the younger hybrid, who’s grinning at him. Tenzou has dark brown hair and black, almond-shaped that shine with playfulness. His ears are large and open, twitching in every direction at the noise in the cafe.

“You’re a little shit, you know that?” Kakashi stabs Tenzou in the back with a stack of paper cups but he‘s smiling. “It gets worse and worse each day,” he admits with a sigh, bringing his hand up to his face. His cheeks and his forehead are burning hot. “Yesterday, when Obito and I were just cuddling, he was scratching between my ears and I-” he looks back to the customers and lowers his voice to a whisper, pulling Tenzou in close to him. “I almost came. I probably would have if he hadn’t stopped. I’m so sensitive, I don't know if I’ll be able to handle it when it actually starts.” 

Tenzou smiles softly. “I know what you mean but you just have to let it happen and enjoy it.”

“I’m afraid-” Kakashi leans against the counter, trailing off as a wave of heat rushes him.

“You okay?” Tenzou steadies him with a hand on his shoulder. Kakashi moans. He immediately pulls his hand back, flushing. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“It- it’s okay.” Kakashi takes a deep breath. Even touches get his heart racing and Kakashi doesn’t know how much more he can take. “I’m afraid... that it’ll scare Obito away or something.”

Tenzou just smiles and says, “That’s going to be the furthest thing from Obito’s mind.”

✼

By the afternoon, Kakashi’s struggling.

He barely makes it through four orders before he’s hunched over the counter, panting for breath. It’s hot, so hot, and his mind is foggy; he can’t focus on refilling the straw canister or wiping down tables because all he wants is Obito.

He wants Obito’s hands all over him, touching, caressing.

“Kakashi,” The voice of his manager breaks through his clouded mind and he turns to find Kushina beside him, a concerned expression on her face. “Maybe you should take your break. You don’t look so good.”

“I’m- I’m fine, just a couple more hours.”

“Kakashi, I really think that you should have a break,” Kushina insists. “We’ll be fine, okay? You can just head on into the back, sit down for a bit.”

Kakashi is still hesitant but nods. He doesn’t want to but he knows if he doesn’t take a break soon, he might just collapse. Taking off his apron and hanging it on one of the hooks, he heads into the back of the kitchen and takes a seat at the little corner table. His legs nearly give out and he manages to catch himself in time before he ends up on the floor.

Half a minute passes and a wave of heat hits him hard.

Kakashi groans, his eyes slipping closed as he hunches over the table. Images of Obito’s handsome face play in his mind, his beautiful eyes and lips, his smile. He can feel Obito’s touches on his skin, his large hands caressing his skin, leaving him hot and breathless. The images get longer, more heated.

The wave hits him again and Kakashi groans. He wants Obito. He needs Obito.

“Maybe if I just-” In his haste to get up, Kakashi collides into another body. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

It’s Tenzou and the younger hybrid reaches out to steady Kakashi by the shoulders. “Whoa, Kakashi, you okay?”

Kakashi moans. “I just… I need-”

Tenzou removes his hands in the blink of an eye, like he’s just touched the handle to a burning kettle. “Here, sit down. I’ll go get Kushina.”

“N-no, Tenzou. Obito. I need-” Kakashi takes a seat again and takes a breath. “I need Obito.”

✼

Obito is in the middle of heading to his last class of the morning when he gets a call from Tenzou, the only words he hears being “Kakashi”, “come quick”. He pushes his way through the crowd (politely as possible) and speed walks down the streets and sidewalks.

The past few days have been... interesting to say the least.

After Kakashi’s exams, Obito’s been keeping an eye on his hybrid mate, as Tsunade’s urged, because the symptoms of his heat would increase in intensity and that was definitely no joke. Kakashi’s gotten worse (or better?) and Obito is a bit worried. Every touch has the hybrid wanting to jump out of his skin. Tsunade instructed to keep the touching to a minimum because Kakashi’s sensitivity to touch and smell would increase, and that the lack of touch could also help to lower the need, so Obito has tried to keep his hands by his sides, even with Kakashi’s own attempts to have them touch.

Kakashi’s also been so affectionate and touchy, never wanting to let them part even for a few minutes even if either of them needs to use the bathroom or eat. Kakashi’s stuck to Obito like glue.

Obito knows his mate can’t control it, can’t control the urges, but it’s been a bit difficult and he’s struggling with keeping Kakashi calm without any touching but now that he’s sure Kakashi’s heat has hit officially, it’s not going to get any easier.

He’s panting by the time he opens the door to the coffee house. It’s afternoon and there are a few individuals and couples sitting, scattered around the tables. Kushina, at the counter, gives him a grin and points to the back. He nods as a thanks and quietly makes his way to the employee break room.

Obito sees the back of Tenzou’s head first, his shoulders hunched over. “Tenzou?” he calls out. “Have you seen Kakashi?”

The hybrid turns around and there, behind him, is Kakashi, lying down on a soft blanket and pillow, his legs curled into himself like a shrimp. Obito bends down next to Tenzou and reaches a hand out to scratch at the base of one of Kakashi’s ears. His mate breathes out a sigh.

“You got here quick,” Tenzou teases lightly.

“Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’s just in that stage between sleep and being awake.”

“It’s okay to touch him now?”

“I think you’ll find that it’s more than okay.” Tenzou grins and moves off to the side a bit more, letting Obito take his spot.

Before Obito even gets a chance to call out his mate’s name, Kakashi opens his obsidian eyes and nuzzles against Obito’s hand. “Obito,” he sighs. “You’re here. I smelled your scent the second you stepped through the door.”

Obito smiles and pets Kakashi between his ears. “How are you feeling?”

“... Strange, like I’m asleep yet awake at the same time.” Kakashi smiles and nuzzles into Obito’s hand again.

“You should probably take him home, Obito, and… stay there for a few days. In bed.” There’s a grin on Tenzou’s face and Obito reaches over to (not so gently) bop Tenzou on the head. Tenzou groans, rubbing the aching spot. “What? I was being serious.”

“I’m going to ask Kushina if Kakashi can take some time off. Can you watch over him while I-”

“No, Obito, don’t leave me.” Kakashi grabs onto Obito’s hand and gives him a gentle tug but the moment their hands touch, his vision dances with splotches of color and he falls back onto the pillow, blacking out.

✼

Kakashi opens his eyes to the inside of his and Obito’s bedroom, the room dim with the only source of light being the setting sun outside the window. There’s this uncomfortable knot in the pit of his stomatch and his head feels like it’s stuffed with cotton. He’s so hot and that means only one thing. He finds his boyfriend sitting beside him on the bed, his legs crossed with a thick textbook in his lap. “Obito,” Kakashi says, reaching out for him, his heart already pounding.

Obito turns to see Kakashi, the mesmerizing black of his eyes knocking the breath out of him. “Hey,” he replies. Shoving his things to the side, he crawls over to his boyfriend. “How are you feeling?”

“My head,” Kakashi groans. “How long have I been out?”

“Probably a couple hours. Tenzou said your head will clear once…” Obito clears his throat. Why did it suddenly get so dry? “Once it’s over. Do you need anything? Water?” He runs his fingers through Kakashi’s soft hair. Kakashi nuzzles into him, sighing softly.

“No, don’t go, Obito.”

“I’m here, baby. I’m not leaving.”

Kakashi smiles happily, winding his arms around Obito’s shoulders and pulling him on top as he lies back down on the bed. “Then kiss me.” He grins.

Obito doesn’t hesitate.

Cupping Kakashi’s face gently, he lets their lips meet in a kiss, smiling as Kakashi tightens his arms around him.

It turns heated when Obito slips his hands under Kakashi’s shirt to tweak his nipples.

Kakashi breaks the kiss to moan, grinding his hips into Obito. The scent from his mate is so strong, it’s dizzying, just like when they first met. He nuzzles into Obito’s neck. “Obito, you smell so good.”

Obito kisses him again. “What do I smell like?” He chuckles.

Kakashi can’t explain it. That day Obito stepped into the cafe, he felt this tug, this pull, toward the human and he knew Obito felt the same when they locked gazes. His heart leapt in his chest and there was this indescribable scent coming to him and he would have his own scent towards Obito. It’s a unique exchange of scent that no other couple shares and then they are bound for life.

“You smell like.. you,” Kakashi replies. He cups Obito’s face, caressing his cheeks. “You just smell like Obito.”

They share another kiss. Obito swipes his tongue along Kakashi’s lip before gently sinking his teeth into it, making his hybrid moan and squirm underneath him. He smiles and moves down to lick at Kakashi’s pulse point before sucking a hickey there on the sensitive skin. Kakashi grips his shoulders, panting.

It’s then when he slips a hand into Kakashi’s underwear, rubbing at his bulge. “We haven’t gotten to the good part yet and you’re already hard?”

Kakashi moans Obito’s name, clenching his eyes shut. His ears twitch from the sensitivity.

“You’re so wet down here, baby,” Obito whispers by Kakashi’s ear. He strips his mate down in a matter of seconds and takes Kakashi into his hand, wrapping his fingers around him, and strokes him slowly, playing with the wet, swollen head between his fingers. 

Kakashi cries out, gripping tightly onto his shoulders. He can practically feel blood coursing through him, rushing down in between his legs, as his head stays hazy with the scent of Obito lingering around him. He wants his mate so badly. Wrapping his legs around Obito’s waist, Kakashi brings him in close so that he can rock forward into his hand.

Latching onto a nipple, Obito sucks gently while he jerks Kakashi off, taking in his mate’s sweet moans. When it hardens under his tongue, he moves on to the other nipple, sucking until Kakashi is mewling his name, fingers threading into his hair. He pulls back with a grin only to have Kakashi pull him back in into a deep kiss. Obito grinds his hips down, drawing out more moans and gasps from Kakashi as he thumbs the slit to his cock.

It’s so hot; Obito’s hand around him is searing, the fingers on his skin leave a scorching trail and the heat curling around in the pit of his stomach is almost uncomfortable. Kakashi wraps his fingers around Obito’s hand to speed up his strokes. He needs to come and as much as he loves Obito and the foreplay, the pace is much too slow for him. He needs more.

Kakashi spreads his legs wider, bluntly asking Obito for more, and rocks up into his fist. “Obito, so close,” he breathes, his cheeks and entire body hit with arousal.

Obito leans forward between Kakashi's legs, pushing his thighs back and holding them in place, and takes him into his mouth. Kakashi cries out, his fingers threading through his hair. Obito sucks at Kakashi, stuffing him into the side of his cheek before sliding him down into his throat, pulling back to wrap his lips over the swollen head. He smirks. “Are you going to come for me?”

There's not much Kakashi can do with his cock inside Obito's mouth other than moan for more.

Obito obliges. He sucks at his mate again, wrapping his fingers around the base of Kakashi's member and jerking him in time with his sucks. He feels Kakashi's fingers tighten in his hair and doubles his efforts.

It doesn't take long. A few more sucks to the tip of his cock and Kakashi comes with a soft cry, his body convulsing as he shoots his release down Obito's throat.

“There's one,” his mate purrs once he pulls off and Kakashi shudders at the deep tone.

There's no time to recover.

Obito licks his lips and gives his mate a kiss before getting to his knees for the lube in the bedside table. Stripping himself, he throws his clothes over to the side of the bed and onto the floor, along with his textbooks and notes. “How do you want it, baby? On your back?” He settles back between Kakashi’s legs and spreads them on the bed, caressing his ankle. “So we can see how pretty you look when you come?”

Kakashi nods eagerly at him, his cheeks flushing with arousal. He settles back as Obito stuffs a pillow under his hips. “Hurry, Obito,” he pleads.

Obito leans forward for a kiss and runs his fingers along the tips of Kakashi’s ears, making the hybrid moan softly. He uncaps the bottle of lube and coats his fingers generously. “I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, baby.” With his free hand, he caresses Kakashi’s cheek. 

Kakashi nods and takes Obito’s thumb into his mouth, sucking softly, as he spreads his legs. Two fingers easily slip inside him.

“Fuck,” Obito breathes out, Kakashi’s heat clenching around him. “You’re already loose, too.”

He slowly pumps his fingers into Kakashi, making sure that he's still gentle despite how ready his mate feels but that thought goes straight out the window when Kakashi pleads for him to get on with it, eyes big and bright with unshed tears. Obito chuckles to himself and slips his fingers out. Bending down forward, he brings them in together for a deep kiss. Kakashi moans, fingers digging into his back.

Reaching for the lube again, Obito messily covers himself in the gel and lines up with Kakashi, holding his mate’s legs back against his chest, and then he's slipping into him, Kakashi's heat closing in all around.

Kakashi digs his nails into Obito's back as a cry spills from his lips. “Obito, oh god,” and the stretch, the heat, the pressure - it's all so much and he's still buzzing and sensitive from having just come but it feels so good when Obito begins to fuck into him, holding his legs back against his chest and pressing kisses all over his skin. “Obito, Obito, Obito.”

“It's good, baby?” Obito asks, pressing a kiss to Kakashi's neck.

There isn’t a reply from Kakashi. He’s too far gone, teetering on the edge of another orgasm with how tightly he’s strung. Every touch from Obito sends him into a frenzy. His scent is as strong as ever, filling every crevice of his mind as Obito pushes his legs back a bit more and spreads them before resuming his thrusts. The new angle makes him go nice and deep and Kakashi just lets out mewl after mewl while his body thrums in hot, prickly pleasure.

It all falls apart when Obito lifts his legs up into the air and opens them to fuck into him. He comes with a cry of Obito’s name falling from his lips, pleasure washing over him like a tidal wave. He shudders as he’s continuously fucked into with hard rocks of Obito’s hips and his whispering dirty thoughts into his ear.

Kakashi’s heat doesn’t subside but rather, hits its peak and he isn’t surprised to find himself straddling Obito by the waist a couple minutes later, feeling completely boneless. He isn’t finished yet. Obito holds him by the hips and he looks down at his mate, smiling softly. Obito is so handsome and beautiful, inside and out. He’s so fortunate to have such an amazing mate.

Obito caresses Kakashi’s hip. “Can you give me one more? Make it three?” he asks.

Obito’s voice is rough like sandpaper and it makes Kakashi shudder. He bites his lip, nodding down at his mate. “Yes,” he replies breathily and his mate smiles up at him, a smile so big and bright, Kakashi just has to bend forward and draw him into a deep, slow kiss, cupping Obito’s face in his hands.

Pulling back and helping his mate settle comfortably on his hips, Obito hands him the bottle of lube and lies back on the pillow to let his mate cover him in as much lube as he needs. Kakashi’s face is in full concentration, cheeks beautifully flushed with arousal. He reaches up and scratches the base of Kakashi’s ear with his knuckle. The pit of his stomach jumps when Kakashi lets out a breathy moan and nuzzles into his palm.

“Obito.” Kakashi kisses the tips of his fingers.

“I love you so much, baby,” he mutters.

Kakashi smiles, his eyes crinkling to half-moons. “I love you too.” He places a hand on Obito’s chest and gently pushes him back on the bed to straddle him and with fingers around his cock, Kakashi guides him inside, moaning at the addicting sensation of the stretch. The head slips past and then he’s sliding himself down onto the shaft, a moan falling from his lips. Obito fills him up perfectly. Once he’s fully seated, he doesn’t move right away. It feels too good and he’s so sensitive but Obito leans back up and cups his face to kiss him. Kakashi moans into the kiss. His heart is pounding in his ears and heat washes over him again as soon as Obito holds him by the hips gently. He starts to move.

Slow and steady isn’t enough. Kakashi picks up the pace.

He fucks himself faster and faster, angling his hips so that Obito brushes against his spot on every slide in, moans spilling through his lips. He balances himself on Obito’s chest and rolls his hips forward. “You’re so gorgeous,” he hears his mate say. Kakashi chuckles through his pants and brings their lips in for a slow, deep kiss.

Obito reaches down to squeeze one of Kakashi’s ass cheeks.

It’s getting hard to keep himself from just thrusting his hips and fucking into his mate to make him scream in pleasure because he wants Kakashi to go at his own pace so he lies back and enjoys the show; he doesn’t take his attention off his mate’s flushed cheeks, his glazed eyes and his sweaty bangs. He reaches out and brushes them from Kakashi’s eyes. The flush blooms down to his neck and chest and Obito grins as he leans in to take a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it hardens.

Gasping softly, Kakashi threads his fingers through Obito’s hair. He rocks himself forward and slides down, a shudder rolling down his spine.

“Are you close?” Obito asks before he latches onto the other nipple, his fingers caressing Kakashi’s sides.

Another rush of heat fills him and Kakashi cries out, his fingers digging into Obito’s shoulders. There’s no warning. He comes with his mate’s name spilling from his lips, the heat going all the way down to his toes as his cock pulses with his release between them. He shudders and slows his hips. He’s exhausted but the pleasurable feeling doesn’t subside, it only heightens when Obito wraps his fingers around him and jerks him through his climax.

It’s only seconds later that he feels the heat of Obito’s release, the slick dripping down his inner thighs. It’s hot and sticky and absolutely incredible.

✼

Kakashi wakes up to Obito’s arms wrapped around him in a hug. He smiles to himself. So soft and warm. Pulling the blanket up to his waist, he snuggles into Obito’s chest and lets out a happy sigh, eyes looking outside the window at the twinkling stars. They didn’t stop at three rounds; he and his mate went on and on for hours in a continuous pattern of fucking until they were too exhausted and sleeping it off before waking back up for more. It’s been so long since he’s gotten a full rest. His heat had him tossing and turning, waking up at all hours of the night but now that the first wave is over, he’s feeling so much better; exhausted and boneless but in the best way possible.

“Mmm, your ear is tickling my nose.”

Kakashi looks up to find his mate smiling with his eyes still closed. He chuckles and pecks Obito on the lips before moving his head out of the way. “Better?”

Obito hums. He brings his hand up and scratches between Kakashi’s ears gently, making his mate moan in pleasure and snuggle into him. He smiles and kisses the top of Kakashi’s head before he runs his fingers through his hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Normal,” Kakashi answers with a small laugh. “Like I’m not going crazy anymore. Thanks for helping me, Obito.”

“Baby, I will always be there to help you through your heat cycles. I mean, I can’t wait for your next one.”

Kakashi chuckles and tangles their legs together at the ankle. “I love you, Obito.”

“I love you too, Kashi.” Obito kisses his mate on the forehead, nose, and cheeks, before landing a sweet kiss to his lips. “Ready for some more?”

And Kakashi laughs, his bright smile giving Obito all the answers he needs.


End file.
